


Kasumi's Hagumi-induced "bad" outfit

by Zinthezinner



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Background Polyamory, F/F, Sharing Clothes, there's some yukina/kasumi in there too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 10:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17222516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zinthezinner/pseuds/Zinthezinner
Summary: Hagumi keeps stealing Kasumi's clothes. What will Kasumi do?





	Kasumi's Hagumi-induced "bad" outfit

Kasumi was just 💓💓💓. That’s the only way she could describe it. 

Hagumi had sent her some adorable pre-date selfies. Hagumi was always more prepared than she was. Kasumi was still on her bed brainstorming lyrics and talking to Rimi and Yukina and Saya and Aya and Hina and Tae and Kokoro and… a lot of people. A lot of girlfriends! But this afternoon was a summer picnic with just Hagumi. Just the two of them.

“Kasumi?”  
“Aa-chan! What’s up?”  
“You almost ready for your date? You do have to get dressed, you know.”

Shoot. She was right. Kasumi looked down at the summer pajamas she was wearing. That wouldn’t do, not for a date. 

She rolled off her bed and onto the floor. There wasn’t anything she wanted to wear in the “still good” floor pile, so she stood up and went to her closet. It felt… empty. It wasn’t, not totally, but…

Kasumi checked her phone again. She was right, that skirt was familiar. So was the crop top! Hagumi had been stealing clothes again. So that’s why her closet was so bare!

She looked so cute, however, that Kasumi could never say no.

Kasumi was no longer looking for outfits, she was looking for clothes. A migraine-yellow pikachu collage tee with green galaxy leggings wasn’t exactly a “good” look, but it functioned.

Besides, everything was some sort of a look, right? She was a fashion pioneer! Necessity is the mother of invention! It’s cute now! 

She checked her phone. 12:29. She had one minute to leave in order to get there on time, and she hadn’t even brushed her hair! 

Kasumi skidded her way to the bathroom on legging-covered heels. She should probably brush her teeth too, just in case they kissed. But they were going to be eating right before then anyway, right? Plus she’d be even later. She decided on just brushing her hair and putting in her cat-ears.

Yukina loved those, and Kasumi couldn’t help but giggle at the memory of Yukina being amazed watching Kasumi perform these very styling steps in front of her. She’d blushed and asked to pat them… ah, Yukina was so cute sometimes! 

But Kasumi had to hurry! 

She finished her hair up and sprinted to the front door. Hagumi was to bring the croquettes they’d be having for lunch, all Kasumi had to do was remember the sweets and her water bottle (which she’d filled with cordial). 

Luckily, she’d thought ahead just enough to have packed it and some spare money into a shopping bag and put it by the front door. She slung the bag onto her shoulder and slipped on some red thongs (to match pikachu’s cheeks, of course).

“I’ll be back later bye!!!”  
“Have fun!”  
“I wil!!!!”

Kasumi ran to the street, and wanted to keep running, but realized that she was in public now. She looked around, embarrassed, and started walking.

* * *

On the way, she bumped into Tsugumi, Eve, and Himari.

“Tsugu, Eve-chan, Himari-chan! Hello!”  
“Hello! Kasumi-san, are you in a rush?”  
“Awww, you can tell?”  
“It is pretty obvious…”  
“Kasumi?”  
“Yes, Himari-chan?”  
“What are you wearing?”  
“Oh, this? It’s uhhh… new fashion!”  
“Nope. Try again.”  
“... Hagumi keeps stealing my clothes, and I’m going on a date with her right now, so I have to go!”  
“In that?”

Kasumi waved and started to walk away before any of them could say more.

“Yes! Bye!!”  
“Goodbye! Have fun!”  
“Bye guys!”

* * *

Kasumi checked her phone. She was only 8 minutes late, but that was 8 minutes too many.

She spotted Hagumi in the distance, waiting nonchalantly outside her family’s shop.

Kasumi didn’t care if it wasn't ok to run now, and she didn’t care about how many people she’d have to dodge to get there, so she ran.

“Haguuuuuu~!”  
“Kaa-kun!!”

They both ran and crashed into each other purposefully and lovingly, wrapping arms around each other, ignoring the bags they each carried.

“Did you wait long? I’m sorry.”  
“It’s fine! I’m glad you’re here, Kaa-kun. Did you see the messages I sent?”  
“What messages?”  
“The selfies! I could only get a few out before my mum came in…”  
“Oh, did I not respond?”

She hadn’t. She’d just sat there blushing her face off, emotionally making the heart emojis instead of physically manifesting them.

Oh no.

“No, I figured you were just busy or something though!”  
“Actually I did see them while I was getting ready, and I meant to send back the emojis I was feeling but I guess I forgot! You’re too cute, Hagu~”

To apologize, Kasumi gave her a peck on the cheek. She grabbed her hand and swung it.

“Are we heading off then?”  
“Yup! You still ok with that park?”  
“I am!”

* * *

Kasumi was the one who pointed out a nice spot. It was on a small hill, away from where people were playing sports, and it was shaded by a huge old tree.

She helped Hagumi set out the picnic blanket onto the patchy grass, clearing away sticks and rocks from underneath.

Once they were seated, Kasumi took a swig of her cordial.

“That must be yummy water, Kaa-kun! You look like you’re really enjoying it!”  
“Ehehe, actually it’s cordial. Lime flavoured.”  
“May I have some? Please?”  
“Sure!”

Hagumi took a careful sip until Kasumi nodded, telling her that it was ok to drink deeper. When she handed it back, Kasumi held it gently, blushing. She drank some more herself.

“It’s like an indirect kiss, huh?”

Kasumi almost spat some out. That was what she was thinking too.

“Ahahaha, I guess so!”  
“Do you… do you…”  
“Do I what?”  
“N-nevermind! Hagumi’s just being silly.”

Hagumi broke out the croquettes, retrieving them from the tinfoil in a tupperware container. Kasumi was handed one almost the size of her palm.

“Still hot!”  
“Is it too hot? Oh no! I’m sorry, Kaa-kun!”  
“No, it’s ok, I meant it in a good way!”

She takes a bite. It’s delicious, truly! She wants to live in this croquette.

“It's really yummy, too! You made these yourself, right? I can taste it.”  
“I did, yeah! Made with lots of love!”

They finished the croquettes and were about to open the sweets when Kasumi spoke up.

“Hagu, do I look ok?”

Hagumi seemed to think for a moment.

“You always look good!”  
“Is it my clothes? I know you like them.”  
“It’s all of you. I do like your clothes, though, yeah. I like borrowing them because…”

There was a pause.

“Because..?”  
“Because they smell like you. They’re pretty, too! It’s not just that!”

Kasumi didn’t know what to say. That was so sweet!

“That’s super sweet, Hagu! You’re adorable~ Can I have them back when they stop smelling like me though? That way we can set up a rotation!”  
“Yeah! Sorry, Kaa-kun, I-”  
“It’s ok! I don’t blame you. Do you want to go shopping with me after and help me pick out some new clothes then? I brought a little money with me.”  
“Sure!”  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too!”


End file.
